


Beautiful Voices

by Crookedheartpanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Will Solace, Doctor Will Solace, Famous, Fluff, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a singer, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Singer Nico di Angelo, Singer-songwriter AU, Southern Will Solace, Will Solace - Freeform, short!Will Solace, tall nico di angelo, will is a background dancer, will wants to become a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookedheartpanda/pseuds/Crookedheartpanda
Summary: Singer/songwriter Nico di Angelo is on his first world tour after releasing his second album. When one of the background dancers get injured, Will Solace is asked to step in. As the tour goes on, something sparks between the two men. However, they both soon realise the harsh reality of being in a public relationship.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV:  
Nico was in New York and he was exited for todays show. It was their last concert in the US before going on to Europe which was kind of a big deal. Nico had only had a few concerts outside of the US, but he was rally excited. A few month ago he'd given out a new album, his second, and it was already a big hit, not only in USA, but in the rest of the world too.

Now he was ready for another performance on his tour. Earlier the same week one of his best background dancers had broken his leg and two of his ribs in a car accident and couldn't dance the rest of the tour. Fortunately – he didn't know how though – his manager had managed to find a new dancer just in time for him to learn the choreography. Nico hadn't met the new dancer yet because he'd been really busy the last couple of days. Normally he was very close to his background dancers, so he was kind of exited to meet him.

~*~

"Okay, everyone" shouted a fat guy with a megaphone. "It's ten minutes 'till the show, so everyone, get to your places."

Nico was ready. Or almost ready. He sat in a chair while his makeup-artist, Alex, did some last finishing touches. He had smudged his eyeliner because he had sneezed and she was trying to fix it before he had to go on stage. She was really good at her job and she loved doing Nico's makeup. For being a makeup-artist she wore next to no makeup herself. She had kind of a natural glow and she was always happy. She was really tall too, around as tall as Nico; 6'1. But not as lanky, Nico was practically just skin and bones.

"Done," she said with a smile, and brushed him one last time on the nose with the brush. Nico thanked her and stood up from the make up chair.

That's was when Nico saw him. He looked like an angel who'd fallen down from the sky and landed in California. He had curly, golden hair, tan skin, surfer body, lots of freckles and piercing blue eyes you could easily get lost in. The new background dancer, Nico thought. He caught himself staring. He shook his head before he walked out on the stage to start the concert.

The crowd exploded cheering, clapping, shouting and whistling. He smiled and shouted "how are you New York" into the mic. More cheering. When the cheering had finally silenced, he started to sing. It was the best, most selling song from his album. He put the mic to his mouth and started to sing.

~*~

After the concert was over, Nico walked off the stage. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do now was to get to his room and sleep. Preferably for days, even though he knew that was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Wills P.O.V.  
When the show was finally over, Will walked straight to his little wardrobe to change clothes and sleep. It had been a long day. He'd practised the choreographies the whole day before the show and had just slept a few hours the nights before. He was so tired he could have fell asleep on the floor.

The show had gone pretty well, but he hadn't had the time to really meet at the singer. All he'd seen of him was the back of his leather jacket, his long, black hair and his skinny jeans (and really nice butt).

Will walked through the hallways, trying to find the way back to his room, but had no luck. There were too many hallways, doors and corners and he was too tired. Soon he'd lost track of where he was and he didn't know how to get to room nor get back to the stage.

Then he walked past an open door. He stopped and poked his head inside to see if anyone was there, but he saw no one. The room was big, with white walls, a door into the bathroom, a big mirror, a bed on one of the walls and a keyboard in the corner opposite to the door. His eyes stopped when he saw the keyboard. He had always wanted to learn to play keyboard.

Will couldn't resist the urge to try it, so he walked in and sat down in front of it. Normally he would never had done this, walking into a strangers room, but it was the lack of sleep.   
He pressed down one of the keys, then another. However, he had no idea how to play keyboard, and it sounded like a dying cat when he played. He was just pushing random keys on the board, but then he spotted a pile of notes beside the keyboard.

His older brother, Micheal, had taught him a few notes when he was younger, before he'd died. He looked at the papers. He knew most of the notes, although the melody didn't look like it was totally finished either, like a demo.

Will started to play the first notes on the sheet. He played very slow and he didn't always push the right key but he enjoyed it. It was a nice song, Will thought. It was sad it was unfinished.

Nico P.O.V.  
Nico walked down the hallway to his room. He was tired after the concert and after giving out autographs and take pictures. He loved his fans, of course, but all he wanted to do now was to just go to sleep.

When he reached his room he heard music. Wait, music? Nico thought. And was that...? It was really hard to hear since the one playing it was slow but it sounded like one of his unfinished demos.

When Nico reached the door he saw someone sitting in his room playing on the keyboard. Nico was about to call for the security guards when he realized who the person in his room was. They had a mop of golden, curly hair and tan skin. Nico couldn't see their face, since the persons was sitting with their back to the door. But he could tell it was the new (hot) background dancer.

Nico cleared his voice and the person flinched and turned toward him. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls and he looked terrified.

"I-ehhhh-I wasn't-umhh," he said as he realized who Nico was. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't know it was your-"

"No, no. It's okay." Nico smiled at him. The poor guy looked like a deer in headlights. "You play keyboard?"

"Oh, ehm no, but I-I have always wanted to learn it," the blond admitted. Nico looked at him for a second before sitting down next to him in front of the keyboard.

"Well, I can teach you if you want?" he offered. Suddenly he didn't fell so tired anymore.

~*~

They sat there for several hours, playing keyboard and talking. They actually ended up talking more than playing, but the both of them was really enjoying the time.

When Will left it was already past midnight and Nico was so tired he fell asleep with his clothes on the second he laid down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

*four weeks later*  
Nico P.O.V:  
In the past month Nico and Will had grown closer and closer. Whenever they were free from practice or performing, they spend time together. Some days Nico taught Will how to play the keyboard, but usually they were just hanging out, talking and stuff.

In this time Nico had grown a major crush on Will, but was afraid to admit it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. Sure, he had friends, but nothing like this.

Furthermore he was famous, he couldn't just go around date random people he'd just met and then break up after a week or something. Nico didn't know if Will was even into guys, and he was probably not.

~*~

They were now in Paris, France. The tour had lasted almost two months, still it wasn't even halfway over. He stood backstage and getting ready. Will was there too, since he was a background dancer.

"You nervous?" Will asked him. Nico looked at him confused, how did he know? "You are always biting your lower lip when you are nervous", Will continued as if he'd read Nico's thoughts.

"Oh. Ehh, no i'm okay."Nico lied. Usually he wasn't this nervous before a concert, but today he was going to sing one of his newest songs for the first time. It was the song Will had played on the keyboard the first time they met. He'd managed to finish it and he was now going to sing it for the first time. Will was the only one that had heard it yet, except from some of the people he worked with. Nico usually write his songs on his own and this was no exception.

Will looked at him and smile. "First of all, I can tell when you're lying. And second, you are going to do just fine, I promise." Nico smiled back at the blond. In the light his eyes looked sparkling blue, a mix between the colour of the sea and the sky on a nice day.

"Everyone get ready, we start in 5!" the man with the megaphone yelled and Nico was ripped out of his thoughts. Will gave him a thumb up. Nico gave him a sideways smile before he walked out on stage.

Nico put the mic to his mouth and he began to sing, his beautiful voice filling the stadium.

~*~

Nico walked out of the shower and pulled on some pants. As he was drying his hair with the towel, Will walked in to his room.

"Hey, Neeks!" he said happily

"Oh, hi," Nico answered and throw his towel onto the bathroom floor when his hair was dry enough. Will walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So, what were you doin'?" he asked with his sexy southern accent.

"I was just taking a shower after the concert," Nico said, stating the obvious. "It was pretty exhausting." Will nodded in agreement. A short silence followed and Nico felt Will's eyes on him. He blushes when he realized he was still completely shirtless. Will smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"So," Nico said, breaking the slightly award silence. "Do you want to go grab a coffee or something tomorrow? I'm free and I want to see Paris before we leave for the next concert." Normally, Nico would have gone alone but he found out it would be nice to go with Will. As friends of course, because that's all they were, friends. Will was straight, obviously. Straight as a stick. And even if he had been gay, hypothetically, why would he fancy him?

"Sure, I've always wanted to go see Paris and walking through the streets of the city of love," Will answered with a big smile. "But I have a dance practice in the morning, and I'm done 12:30 I think."

"Great," Nico said smiling. " Then we'll go after that."

There was another silence for some seconds, but not the awkward one. Then Nico realized he still had not put on a shirt. A slight blush instantly appeared on his cheeks and he looked away.

"I...I should probably put on a shirt." he said, still blushing. He walked to the drawers beside his bed and pulled out a t-shirt, black of course, and put it on.


	4. Chapter 4

Will p.o.v:  
Will was at dance practice, but hadn't been able to pay attention for the whole lesson. He was thinking about his meeting with Nico later the day and his thoughts always drifted off while he was dancing.

"Will? Will! Pay attention", Annabeth yelled. Will snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Annabeth, who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry", he said. Annabeth was the choreographer of the dance group. She was educated as an architect, but had a part time job as a dance choreographer, and her dancing was amazing.

Annabeth sighed and told everyone to start from the beginning of the choreography. Everyone found their places and the music started again. Will knew he should be focusing but his mind kept drifting off to Nico. How the sun reflected in his dark eyes and showed the gold in his dark brown iris, how he ran his hand through his hair to get it away from his face, his beautiful, handsome and extremely good-looking face.

Will was ripped back to reality when he crashed into another dancer. He stumbled backwards but managed not to fall over.

"Dude, you're supposed to turn the other way," the guy he'd crashed into said. "You hit me right in the stomach, not cool man," he said it while he clutched his stomach and had a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," Will said with an apologetic expression on his face. All the other dancer had stopped dancing, and soon the music stopped as well. He looked in the direction of the music system and the sight that met him was an extremely annoyed Annabeth.

She sighed heavily.  
"Okay, everyone. That's enough for today. We will continue on Wednesday" everybody started to pack up their stuff and soon it was only Will and Annabeth left in the room. She came over to him as he put his shoes on his bag.

"What's up with you today? You haven't done the choreografy right one time today." She said, looking at him with her grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just- I guess I'm just really distracted" Will said.

"Because of your date with Nico?" She guessed. Will looked up at her surprised.

"How did y- it's not a date!" He exclaimed. How did she know that he was meeting Nico later? Had he told her? Had he told her it was a date? Will's heart started to beat a little faster at the thought.

He tried to shake that thought out of his head. No, there was no way Nico like him. He shouldn't get his hopes up on false hope. He and Nico were just going out as friends. In the worlds most romantic city, he thought. No, Will told himself. Don't think like that, he's just your friend. And that is all they'll ever be, sadly.

"Even if it's not a date, it's obvious that you two like each other," Annabeth said. "Everyone can see the way you two look at each other. And besides, Paris is the city of love."

Will could feel his cheeks heat up from the thought of Nico liking him. Could it be true? Will knew Nico was openly gay, after his dans had suspected it for years. But was it even possible that he could he into Will.

~^~

Will met Nico outside the dance studio. Nico's private chauffeur, Jules Albert, was going to drive them. Will had asked Nico if it was safe for them to be in Paris alone. Nico had told him he was rarely recognized when he went outside if he just kept a low profile, and his security guard, Miles, would join them, in normal clothes of course. Will was new to all this being famous stuff, so he trusted Nico to know what was best.

"Hey," Nico greeted as Will stepped out if the studio. Nico was wearing all black as usual and he was wearing sun glasses as well. It was a little chilly, because it was fall, and Nico wore a long, dark grey coat over his clothes. The man looked gorgeous and Will couldn't help but stare a little.

They both got into the car and Jules Albert asked where they wanted to go. Will looked over at Nico, who thought about it and said something french sounding to Jules.

"You speak french?" Will asked surprised.

"Oui, un peu. Je suis italien et l'italien et le français sont assez similaires, mon ami." Nico said. "Yes I do know a little french, but mostly because I am italian and it's somewhat similar"

"I had french for several years in like high school, but I don't know how much I remember" Will laughed. "I think I remember some phrases though."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Je veux te baiser" Will said, winking at Nico. Nico just stared at Will, blushing furiously. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He looks so cute blushing, Will thought. Then he got mad at himself for thinking like that. There was no way Nico liked him and that was the end of that. Their bickering and joking were just friendly, not flirty as Annabeth suggested earlier.

Although Nico was really cute and Will couldn't help but wish there were even a slight chance Nico felt the same way about him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jules Albert's POV:  
Jules Albert was quiets chauffeur. He was in his fifty's and had been Mr. di Angelo's chauffeur since before we was really famous. He enjoyed driving him around and over the years they's become pretty good friends.

He normally gave Nico privacy when they drove. He was often traveling and sometimes he needed the time to sleep or relax, or do thing he otherwise didn't have time for.

Today, however, Nico was not alone in the back seat. They had picked up Will before heading to the city of Paris. On their way to pick him up, Jules Albert had asked Nico if it was a date. The singer had turned red as a tomato and insisted they were "only friends and nothing more".

In Jules Albert's mind Nico had to be one of the most oblivious persons he knew. It wasn't hard to see that both Nico and Will liked each other. They had been casually flirting for weeks, and even the chauffeur had noticed. But for some reason it seemed like neither Will nor Nico realized the feelings were mutual.

As they drove through the streets of Paris, Nico and Will were talking in the back seat. He didn't want to eavesdrop but they were talking pretty loud. From what he could tell, they were flirting, but not the kind of forced, heavy type. It seemed more natural. Jules Albert sighed. Oh, to be young and in love again.

~^~

Will's POV:  
After walking around for a while, they found a little café not far away from the Eiffel Tower. They ordered their coffee and sat down in the back of the café. Will laughed at Nico when he had ordered a caramel ice coffee.

"I thought you were more of a 'I like my coffee as dark as my soul' kind of guy," he said laughing.

"They don't make coffee as dark as my soul," Nico replied

"You're right, I don't think you can order just the milk"

"Fuck you" Nico said, grabbing his coffee and paying the barista.

"You wish" Will said, sticking his tongue out. Nico blushed at the comment

~^~

They talked for a long time. The Café was almost empty now and the sun would be setting soon.

"What about you," Nico asked. "what do you want to do? I mean except dancing." He took a sip of his caramel ice coffee.

"I mean, I really love dancing, but it's not neccessairly something I want to do for the long run." Will said. "I've always wanted to become a doctor and I did finish pre-med in collage last year, but things changed economically and I don't have enough money of my own."

Will had told Nico about his family, or rather what was left of it. He had never known his father and his brother had died a few years ago, so now it was just him and his mother. His mother had but him through collage, but he was an adult now, almost 22, and he didn't want to be a financial burden for his mother. She had enough to deal with as it was.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nico said with a sad smile. "But I do think you would've made an excellent doctor." That made Will smile a little.

Nico's POV:  
They café was about to close so they walked out and back to the Eiffel Tower. It was dark outside and a little chilly but the tower lit up the entire park. They just walked around for a while, but not at all in a romantic way. Although Nico had to fight the urge to hold Will hand. But, you know, in a friendly way.

"I should probably text Jules Albert to come pick us up." Nico said and stopped. Will made an agreeing sound.

"He says he'll be here in ten" Nico said when the chauffeur answered.

He put his phone back in his back pocket and looked at Will. Even though they were the same age, Nico was a few inches taller than Will. Their eyes met, and that was when Nico realized just how close they were actually standing. Will was blushing which made Nico smile.

This is practically the perfect moment, Nico thought to himself. He would probably never get a chance like this again, so in a moment of recklessness, he went for it. He took a step closer and kissed Will.

A million thoughts went through Nico's head in the first two seconds of the kiss. Wow, he was actually kissing Will. Omg he was kissing Will. Why the fuck did he do that? This is going to ruing their friendship! What if he don't kiss back? Omg he's not going to kiss back. This was all a horrible mistake.

Nico was about to pull away when Will kissed back. He felt himself relax a little more and he melted more into the kiss.

Jules Albert's POV:  
Jules Albert parked the car and looked out to see if he could spot Nico and Will. A few minutes later they came walking towards the car, holding hands. The chauffeur smiled to himself, but didn't comment on it when they got in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any ideas for future chapter, hit me up on tumblr www.tumblr.com/blog/teamsevendemigods

*four weeks later*

Will's POV:  
Will woke up by a series of loud noises coming from the hall outside. Sun light was streaming through the thin curtains lighting up the room in the morning sun. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Nico sat by the desk again, writing in his note book. Damit, Will thought, he'd fallen asleep in Nico's bed last night.

"Good morning," Nico said turning around as he heard Will sit up in bed. Will must have looked pretty confused because Nico laughed. "You fell asleep during the movie last night. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up."

Will looked down and realised he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He blushed a little at the memory of last night. They had decided to watch a movie after yesterday's concert, which in hindsight maybe wasn't the smartest thing to do. They had both been pretty tired and Will had ended up falling asleep before the movie ended.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Will said, scratching his neck. It wasn't like they had never slept in the same bed before, but he was still a little embarrassed he'd fallen asleep.

"I don't mind, your body is so warm," Nico said. Will just rolled his eyes at the other male. 

He stood up from the bed and made his way over to Nico, who was sitting by a desk a few feet away. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and pecked his cheek. He looked over at the notebook Nico had been writing in. It was full of Nico's messy handwriting all over tha page.

"Are you working on a song?" Will asked, unsuccessful in his attempt to read the handwriting. Nico closed the book and turned around so he was facing Will. He made an acknowledging sound and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's called 'he drools in his sleep'," Nico said, trying to keep a serious face. Will pulled back a little, the expression on his face was priceless. Nico couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "I'm just kidding. I'm actually working on the lyrics to the song you tried to play on the keyboard the night we first met."

That night had been two months ago. They had known each other for two months, which meant they had bee dating for... Will did the math in his head. "We've been dating for exactly one months. Today is our one month anniversairy!" he exclaimed.

Nico looked at him the way you look at a difficult math problem before coming to the same conclusion. "You're right, I totally forgot! I can't believe it's been a month already."

~^~

Will felt a little bad he had forgotten their anniversary. It wasn't really that big of a deal, to be fair Nico had forgotten it too, but it still bothered him.

The fact that they'd been a couple for a whole months still seems so surreal. It felt like yesterday the two of them had met for the first time, while at the same time it felt like Will had know Nico for an eternity. It was like time went by differently when he was with Nico. Like the two of them had all the time in the world, yet not enough time.

It had only been a month but Will was pretty sure he loved Nico. He loved the way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he was passionate about, his soft lips, his beautiful angelic voice. He had never had such strong feeling for a person ever before. It was exciting but scary, intoxicating in a way, like he could never get enough. The fact that Nico meant so much to him made him feel vulnerable but in the best way.

Since neither of them remembered the anniversary, they didn't have anything particularly planned. In a way it had been a blessing in disguise. They ended up spending most of the day just enjoying each other's company, which, to be honest, was the perfect way of spend their anniversary.

~^~

Later that afternoon, Nico excused himself saying he had to take a quick business call. Will didn't think anything of it, it wasn't unusual for the other to have to do that. That was until Nico texted him, asking him to meet him in his room and that it was urgent.

Will got off the bed, out of his hotel room and walked down the corridor to Nico's room. The door was open, but when he waked in, Nico were nowhere to be seen. Will furrowed his eyebrows. The room had been redecorated too. The bed was moved a little to make place in the corner for the keyboard. 

It wasn't unusual for Nico to have his keyboard in his hotel room, he always had it near in case he got inspiration for a song. What Will found weird was the fact that the keyboard hadn't been in Nico's room earlier that day. His room had been too small for it, but now it was pressed into the opposite corner of the room, kind of like it had been the first night they meet.

Will smiled at the memory and walked over to the keyboard. As he sat down he noticed the sheets of paper laying next to it. Suddenly he got a déjà vu. This was exactly like the night he'd first snuck into Nico's room. 

As in cue, someone behind him cleared their voice and Will flinched and turned around. Nico was leaning agaist the doorway, with a joyful look in his eyes. "Hey,"

"Hey," Will said, a little confused. "What's going on?" 

Nico walked over and sat beside him by the keyboard. "I wanted to do something special for our anniversary," he picket up the sheets of paper and handed it to Will. He looked down at it and realised what is was. "I wanted to recreate the night we first met, only this time with a finished song."

It was the same song Will had tried to play that night, only now it was done, with lyrics and all. He looked over at Nico in disbelief.

"I finished it this morning , and I wanted you to be the first to hear it. It's called 'I never knew'."

"Wh-Really?" Will was at a loss for words. Had Nico really done all this just for him?

This time around Nico was the one playing the keyboard. Will had improved a lot in the last two months but Nico was amazing. His fingers easily flew over the keys, pressing them down gently. His voice was low and soft, and listening to it was like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

When the song was over, Will was left in once again speechless. "Wow," was all he managed to say.

"So what did you think of it?" Nico looked over at him expectantly. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Will said. He paused a little before saying what he was about to say next. "and I love you. Thank you for doing this."

This was the first time either of them had said 'I love you'. For a moment, Will was afraid Nico wouldn't say it back. But as he said it Nico's entire face lit up. He leaned down and kissed him, gently and soft. As they pulled back from the kiss, blue eyes met dark ones.

"I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.  
> This chapter is not necessarily the most interesting and it’s a lot of dialogue but t it's needed for the story later.
> 
> Also, if any of you have any ideas for future chapter, hit me up on tumblr www.tumblr.com/blog/teamsevendemigods

*One week later*

Will's POV:  
It had been over two months since Will joined the tour. It had all flew by so fast and it was only two weeks left. Two weeks before he had to go back to his normal life, whatever that was.

The last few weeks had been amazing. He spent most of his free time with Nico and it felt like he was dreaming. Everything was perfect and he didn't want it to end. But, as everything else, he knew it had to end sometime.

He hadn't talked to Nico about it yet, about what would happen. Mostly because he didn't know how. Nico had a life to go back to: writing songs, making music, answering business emails or whatever artists do. Will on the other hand had no idea what he was going to do when the tour ended.

Will had always dreamt of becoming a doctor. He had already finished college, but he didn't have the money for med school. Sure, being a background dancer payed the bills for now but it was far from what he needed to pay for education. Of course, he shouldn't complain, a college education was good, but still.

"What are you thinking about?" Nico asked with one eyebrow raised. Will hadn't even noticed that he'd been zoning out and was a little startled by the question.

"Oh, nothing," Will said scratching the back of his head. Nico looked at him suspicious but smiled at him and went back to what he was doing.

They'd been hanging out in Nico's hotel room for a while just enjoying each other's company. Nico was quietly playing his guitar, occasionally writing things down in his notebook. His hair was in a ponytail but a lot of it had fallen out since his hair was just barely long enough to pull back. Nico was always in his own world when he wrote songs.

"What happened after the tour ends?" Will asked suddenly. Nico looked up from his guitar and studied Will's face. "What do you mean?" he said.

"Well, after the tour ends we'll all just go back to our own lives right. But then what about us." Will looked down, not really wanting to meet Nico's eyes. Nico put the gitar down and sat down next to Will on the bed. "I'm not going to break up with you, just because we have different lives," Nico said. "Unless that's what you want. Is it?"

"No, no. I just- I don't know what to do after the tour is over," Will admitted. "When I was asked to be a background dancer, I was almost broke and was about to be thrown out of my appartment. I don't have much to 'go back to'."

Nico looked at him sadly. "Will, why didn't you tell me sooner. I want to help."

"Come on, Nico. I'll be fine. I'll find something, eventually." Will said, trying to brush it off. He didn't want Nico to worry about him.

"But what about your dream about being a doctor?" Nico insisted.

"Well, all dream don't become reality," Will said, not meeting Nico's eyes again. "Besides, I barely have enough money to pay rent, how am I ever going to pay for school. I'll never get a loan and it'll take years to earn that much moneys from a job."

"I'll pay." Nico said. Will looked up at Nico to see if he was kidding, but he was serious. "What?" Will said, too surprised to say anything else. Had Nico really just said that?

"I'll pay for it. I have the money and I want to help"

"No I can't ask you to do that," Will said. It felt like his head was spinning. Of course he wanted Nico's help, going to med school was all he'd dreamed of since he was a little kid. But at the same time he also didn't want to feel like he owned something to Nico, or made him feel he had to pay. What if they broke up and Nico ended up regretting it and-

"But I want to do that for you. I know this is your life long dream," Nico took Will's hand in his. "And you would be an amazing doctor, the world needs you to save people"

"That's a little dramatic isn't it?" Will laughed.

"Come on, I want to help you!" Nico insisted. He gave Will's hand a light squeeze. "And don't feel like you own me or anything. Please, I want to do this for you."

Will sighed. "I-I don't know Nico," he said. "I'll think about it." Nico smiled and nodded understandably. He didn't push further which Will appreciated. Instead he went back to his guitar and notebook.

One of the things that surprised Will when he first met Nico was how nice he was. Of course he hadn't expected him to be mean, but it had surprised him how nice Nico was when you actually got to know him. At first glance, Nico could seem cold and intimidating, mostly because of his all-black clothing style and his tall and lanky frame. But once you actually got to know him, you'd realise he was actually just a big softie.

Will sighed and laid back on the hotel bed. Hundreds of questions flew through his mind as he thought about Nico's offer. He wondered if it was more to it than Nico showed. Or maybe not. Will was probably just overthinking it all.

^~^~^~^~^~^

Annabeth's POV:  
Annabeth was reading when someone carefully knocked on the door. She stole a glance at the clock on the wall, 6:30 PM. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Will," she said, letting him into the hotel room.

"Uhm, can I ask you something? I need advice," he said. He seemed a little nervous, kinda pizzled, like he was trying to solve a really hard math problem.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth said. She was a little surprised that he came to her for advice, but they had become pretty close friends during the tour so it wasn't all that weird. Besides, if he had a problem, she was happy to help him.

Will sat down on the perfectly made hotel bed. His curls bounced around as he sat down and he brushed them out of his eyes. She made a mental note to herself to sometime ask him what kind of shampoo he used because his curls always look so soft. Annabeth's own curls was always a tangled mess.

Will told her about a conversation he'd had with Nico earlier. She listened closely as he talked. When he was done he put his head in his hands.

"I see," Annabeth said. "Well, I think you know Nico better than I do, but it sounds like Nico really want to do this for you. He's crazy about you."

Will smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "And, as someone who geatly values academic knowledge, I think this is an amazing opportunity for you!"

"I know, but four years?" Will said, laying back on the bed. "That's a long time. What if I can't do it or Nico change his mind or-"

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, and if not..." Anabeth sighed. "Well then you'll cross that bridge when you get there. Beside, it's only march, it's still time to think it through for both of you." 

Annabeth looked down at Will, who was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He was a good dancer, but she could easily see him as a great doctor as well. He was one of the sweetest, most caring person she'd ever met. And he was actually pretty smart (at least compared to all the idiots she'd been working with for the past months.

Will sat up and gave her a little smile. "You're right," he said as he headed out of her room. "Thanks, Annabeth!"


End file.
